Lips of an Angel
by rockstar-101
Summary: James and Lily broke up. When she comes back in his life eight months later, will he stay faithfull to his current girlfriend or will temptation win? Oneshot. Songfic to Lips of an Angel by Hinder.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lily and James nor do I own the song.**

**Song title: Lips of An Angel**

**Artist: Hinder**

**Pairing: Lily/James**

**Rating: Mature**

A young man with messy jet-black hair and hazel eyes that were usually hidden behind his glasses but right now as he tossed and turned in bed his glasses sat on the nightstand next to his bed. James rolled over on his back, readjusting the sheets and staring up at the ceiling. James normally slept like a rock; a hurricane normally couldn't wake him, especially after a long shag with his beautiful girlfriend. James glanced down at Adrianne, his girlfriend of eight months- his second longest relationship in his life. She rolled over onto her stomach, stretching one arm over his chest. He brushed aside some of her chocolate brown hair from her face but watching her sleep didn't help him any. Nothing is going to help him sleep tonight; James could feel it. He carefully slid out from under Adrianne's arm and pulled on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms before walking out of the bedroom.

James pulled the bedroom door shut as quietly as possible. The rest of the flat was dark and glowed in the light of the quarter moon through the window. James shuffled to the refrigerator in the kitchen. James groaned at the blinding light of the refrigerator; he wasn't hungry but it was two in the morning, he couldn't sleep, so what else was there to do. James took out the milk carton, the cereal from the cupboard, a bowl and spoon. He leaned against the kitchen counter while he lazily ate his bowl of cereal, contemplating whether or not to wake up Adrianne to help him get tired enough to sleep when he could have sworn he heard his name. He looked to the hall, expecting to see Adrianne in her camisole and panties coming around the corner but she never appeared. James shrugged it off, praying that his delusions were a sign of sleepiness. He just stuck another spoon full of cereal in his mouth when he heard his name again; this time he was positive, someone said his name. He abandoned his food, he looked down the hall but it was empty; he continued towards the living room. There was no one in the living room.

"James." The room glowed red and a fire erupted in the hearth. James's heart plummeted into his stomach; he knew that voice oh too well. His gaze slowly crept the fireplace where a fiery head bounced in the flames.

"Lily." He whispered and slowly knelt down in front to the fireplace.

"James." Oh, the way she said his name still made him go week at the knees. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out and a flood of memories took over his mind; one memory in particular stuck out in his mind.

_James and Lily sat at a nice table in a high-class muggle restaurant. They were both quiet and James couldn't help but have a sense of doom and forbidding. They usually ate in an animated conversation, seasoned with a little bit of argument but recently if they weren't arguing they weren't talking to each other. _

"_How's the chicken?" James asked Lily, trying to break the uncomfortable silence between them._

"_Good, for the fifth time." She was right, he had asked already in a vain attempt to break the silence that engulfed. She cut her chicken as if she was visualizing someone or something._

"_Lils, is something wrong dear? You've been terribly quiet these last couple of days." James asked, abandoning his steak._

_Lily dropped her fork and knife with an annoyed sigh, "James I can't put this off any longer." She took a deep breath, "I think we should break up." James felt a dagger dive into his heart._

"_W-why?" Tears were starting to fill his eyes._

"_We're not at Hogwarts anymore and life isn't as easy any longer. We don't get to spend time together; nights like these are so rare now. You're busy with training and I hate waiting up for you, never knowing when you'll be home or if you're going to come home at all. And I'm busy with healer training and my residency is going to start soon. It's not going to be a good time in our lives right now." She explained, staying strong which pissed off James more then anything; she was acting like the last year and two months were nothing._

"_Lily, we've worked so hard at this and now you want to throw it all away." James said through gritted teeth._

"_No, I don't want to but we have to."_

Lily's sniffles drew James out of his heart wrenching memory.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." She cried loudly; James cringed thinking that she was going to wake Adrianne, "Dorian and I just got into a huge fight, a real heated fight and he…he hit me." Lily cried. James felt his blood boiled nobody laid a finger on his Lily but she wasn't his Lily anymore. She cried loudly.

_**Honey why you callin' me so late**_

_**It's kinda hard to talk right now**_

_**Honey why you cryin'**_

_**Is everything ok?**_

_**I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud**_

"Lily, you have to be quiet. Please." James begged her.

"Oh, you're not alone, huh?" She asked and James nodded. He stared at her fiery face wishing he could see her emerald eyes and soft creamy skin, "Who is she?" James's eyes darted to her fiery ones.

"Adrianne, she works as an assitant in the auror offices." James told her, feeling ashamed but didn't know why.

"I knew I shouldn't have called on you. I'm a stupid women." Lily said shacking her head.

"No!" James said loudly then flinched realizing how loud he actually was. He glanced over his shoulder but no one was there, "Have lunch with me tomorrow." The words came out before he thought about them.

"Really?" She said chocking back tears. James nodded, "I would really like that."

"How about the Three Broom Sticks?"

"Sure."

"I'll see you around two tommorow." Lily nodded before she disappeared. James fell on his butt after she disappeared. What had he just done? He just made date with his ex-girlfriend and love of his life. James couldn't go back to the bedroom where Adrianne slept. Guilt started to creep up on him, James had been denying it for a while now but he couldn't do it any longer. He missed Lily so much and there were times when he was making love to Adrianne that he wished it was Lily. He never wanted to break up with her and never took the time to get over her, he had started dating Adrianne a month after they had broken up; he just wanted someone to fill the void that Lily left and Adrianne did just that but he couldn't ever find it in himself to break it off with her. And now here he was making a date with his ex-girlfriend while his current girlfriend slept in the other room. James sighed, running his hands through his hair. He laid down on the couch and sleep took over him.

_**Well my girls in the next room**_

_**Sometimes I wish she was you**_

_**I guess we never really moved on**_

At lunch the next afternoon, James found it difficult to come up with an excuse as to why he couldn't have lunch with Adrianne, like he normally did. He finally told her that he was going to have lunch with Sirius, which posed another problem for him; he had to come up with an excuse not to have lunch with Sirius. He racked his brain the whole ride down the elevator, finally deciding that Sirius is his best friend and probably the only person he could confide this information in.

"Padfoot, I can't have lunch with you today." James said as they stepped out of the lift.

"I'm sure Adrianne will be fine not having lunch with you for once." Sirius joked.

"No, that's not it." James said nervously.

"What are you up to?" Sirius said, pulling him aside.

"I'm having lunch with someone else." James said quickly.

"Who?" Sirius asked with a devilish smile.

"Evans. Lily." James said. Sirius lost his devilish smile. He stuffed his hands in pockets and continued on his way towards the apparation point.

"About bloody time." Sirius said when James caught up with him.  
"What do you mean?" James asked catching the knowing glint in Sirius eyes.

"I _mean_ her boyfriend is dick and your girlfriend is a bloody bimbo." Sirius said, "So it was only a matter of time." Sirius sang.

"How do you know her boyfriend is a dick?" James asked suspiciously.

"Calm down, I didn't do anything with her. She's still your girl." Sirius said defensively, "She comes over whenever she gets into a fight with her boyfriend and stays the night."

"He hit her last night." James added. Sirius froze in his tracks.

"He what?"

"Yeah I know I almost went looking for him." James said. He glanced at the clock over the security desk, "Shit, I'm going to be late."

"Go get her." Sirius said, clapping James's shoulder.

James apparated to the middle of the main street in Hogsmeade. He looked across the grass that separated Hogsmeade from Hogwarts. The castle was still just as glorious as the last time he saw it. James couldn't help but miss Hogwarts; his best memories were there.

"James." The sweetest voice in the world called. James turned around to find Lily hurrying towards him. She had on a turquoise scoop next blouse and a knee length pencil skirt with a ruffle at the bottom with a pair of black pumps; in James's eyes she looked more beautiful then ever. She ran right up to him and gave him a big hug. James took in her familiar scent, remembering how intoxicating it is. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close and longer then necessary but she didn't say anything.

"Hungry?" James said trying to put on a real smile but it was hard since his mind kept telling him that she isn't his any longer. She nodded. James put a hand on the small of her back and led her towards The Three Broomsticks.

_**It's really good to hear your voice**_

_**Sayin' my name**_

_**It sounds so sweet**_

_**Comin' from the lips of an angel**_

_**Hearin' those words**_

_**It makes me weak**_

They slide into a booth with a window view of Hogsmeade. They read their menus for few minutes before Rosemerta walked up to their table.

"Well look who we have here, my favorite couple." She said smiling down at them.

"Oh, we're no…how are you Rosemerta?" Lily started.

"Two butterbeers?"

"Of course." James said, "You look good better then I thought after our short conversation last night." James said after Rosemerta left. Lily's gaze slide away from James.

"I cast a couple charms last night after I talked to you." She said quietly.

James reached across the table for her hand, "Sirius and I are here for you. Say the word and the guy will never think about raising a hand to anyone else."

"Oh no, please don't. It's okay; it's over." James couldn't help but be happy at those words, "I hope I didn't get you in trouble." James cringed inwardly, he had completely forgotten about Adrianne.

"Naw." James said as Rosemerta placed two butterbeers on their table.

"Ready to order." She asked.

"Sure." Lily said, "I'll have the cheeseburger with onion rings and French fries." Lily ordered and James gaped at her; he had completely forgotten how much she could eat.

"I'll have the same." He said, handing Rosemerta his menu, "I still don't understand how you can eat so much and never gain an ounce of weight." Lily shrugged.

"Good genes." She laughed, James snorted in his butterbeer, "Sooooo…how long have you and, you never told me her name."

"Adrianne." James added, even though he didn't want to talk about Adrianne.

"What a pretty name." Lily said and James thought he caught a sense of distain in her voice, "So how long?" She sounded like she cared but James was almost positive that she didn't care.

"Eight months." James said absentmindedly.

"Eight months." Lily said shocked and James let out a long breath. Shit, he thought, "Do you love her?" Why, did she have to ask. He didn't want to answer. He wouldn't answer.

"Look our food is finally here." James said as their plates floated to their table. James picked at his food; he had lost his appetite. Lily was quiet as well; it reminded him of their last meal together. James dropped the French fry in his hand and pushed his plate away.

"Full?" Lily asked. James nodded and rubbed his stomach, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sounds great." He said and dropped a couple of galleons on the table.

The street through Hogsmeade was empty, which was very unusual all of their memories were from school and then the street was full of students. The shops hadn't changed, though; the quidditch shop was still there with the newest broom in the window and that horrible fluffy restaurant that James was forced to take a few dates to. They walked in silence and after stopping to look in a few of the windows, they continued on their way and Lily wrapped her arm around James's. James pulled her closer to him and laced his fingers with hers; he watched her out of the corner of his eye, remembering walking like this during their seventh year and picturing himself with her forever. The clock from Hogwarts struck three and James realized he had to go back to work; James had stopped walking before he realized it.

"You have to go back, huh?" Lily asked quietly without unwrapping her arm from his or unlacing her fingers from his but squeezed his hand.

"Yeah." James said disappointedly.

"I had a good time." She said finally letting go of his hand to give him a hug. James's arms slowly snaked around her waist. After the hug, James didn't let her go; he held her in his arms, looking deeply in her eyes. He could feel the urge to kiss her creeping up from deep inside him; he wanted to, the feeling was so strong. He couldn't do; damn his conscience.

"Yeah me, too." James said slowly dropping his hands from her waist.

"We should do it again." Lily said.

"How about dinner tomorrow?" James said quickly, again with out thinking.

"Yeah." She stood on her tiptoes to give him a small kiss on the cheek. He gave her a small smile before he apparated out.

_**And I**_

_**Never want to say goodbye**_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**_

James couldn't stop thinking about the feeling of her soft lips against his face, they barely touched his cheek but he could still feel them. James was completely lost in the thought of Lily's lips kissing more of him and didn't realize he had made it to the auror offices until he was face to face with Adrianne. She kissed him but James pulled away quickly.

"Where did you go? I saw Sirius come back twenty minutes ago." Adrianne said, resting her hands on James's waist. James made a mental note to yell at Sirius the next time he saw him.

"I ran home for a little lie down, I wasn't feeling too well after lunch." Lie number two. James gave her a small smile before continuing into the room of cubicles, heading for Sirius's.

"Are you stupid?" James hissed slapping Sirius atop his head.

"What did I do?" Sirius said rubbing his head and moving out of James's reach.

"You came back early." James hissed, collapsing into Sirius's chair and propping his feet on the desk.

"So?" Sirius said.

"I told Adrianne I was at lunch with you." James growled, "I had to lie to her again."

"Oh…so how was lunch?"

"Great." James said dropping his feet to the floor, "God, I've missed her." James paused to think back to lunch, "I'm having dinner with her tomorrow."

"Prongs, my boy, way to go." Sirius said clapping him on the shoulder.

"What am I going to tell Adrianne?"

"The truth." James gave Sirius a dirty look, "Tell her you're going to be with the marauders."

Five o'clock finally rolled around, allowing James and Adrianne to go home.

"Do you want to go out to dinner or order in?" Adrianne asked when they got home.

"Just order some Chinese." James said over his shoulder as he walked towards the bathroom. James had stripped down to nothing and stepped into the warm shower. He stood facing the showerhead, letting the water run down his front when he felt a cool breeze rush through the shower. He turned around to find Adrianne closing the shower door as she stepped inside.

"Food should be here in twenty minutes." Adrianne said as she pressed her naked body against his, running her hands over his shoulders as he leaned down to kiss her. He backed her against her the shower wall, grinding his lower body into hers. She moaned and James opened his eyes expecting to Lily standing wet and naked; he backed away quickly as he stared into Adrianne's hazel eyes. Adrianne didn't seem to notice James's fear as she pushed herself off the wall and pressed against James again, kissing his shoulder as she slowly sank to her knees; kissing every bit of flesh as she went. James felt her take him, he ran his hands through her hair before looking down expecting to see a handful of beautiful auburn hair in his hands. Seeing Adrianne's dark wet hair, he took a step back and felt himself slide out of her mouth. James quickly turned around, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower.

"James, what's wrong?" Adrianne said as he wrapped a white towel around his waist.

"I'm not feeling too well." Lie number three. The doorbell rang, "Food is here." He said dryly as he escaped from the bathroom. James didn't leave the bedroom for dinner and Adrianne never came to get him. He watched the numbers on the clock change slowly, at ten Adrianne came cautiously into the bedroom and James pretended to be asleep. He felt her climb into bed and spoon her body against his. James stared at the glowing clock for a few more hours, until hunger over took him and slid out of bed, pulling on the same pajama pants as the night before.

He took out a container of Chinese food and ate it cold right out of the box. He wandered to the couch in front of the fireplace, wishing it was filled with Lily's floating head. Just as he turned back to his Chinese food, the fireplace glowed red and Lily's head appeared once again.

"James." She said shocked, "I didn't expect to see you."

"Then why are you in my fireplace?" James asked as he sank to the floor and leaned against the coffee table.

"I was just hoping." She admitted, "I had a dream about you, about our first date." James knew if he could see her face, she would be blushing, "Do you remember how we fell asleep next to the lake, only to be woken the next morning by Sirius with his famous smug smile?"

"Of course, how could I forget." James said, "Just like I can't forget our first time together." James knew she was blushing now.

"Are we still on for tomorrow or should I say tonight?"

"Of course."

"What about Adrianne?"

"I'm going to tell her I'm going to see the guys."

"Maybe we shouldn't." Lily said in a low voice.

"No." James said forcefully, "She has no clue. Everything will be okay." James heard the bedroom door close, "I have to go." Lily nodded and disappeared. James jumped to his feet just as Adrianne appeared.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just eating." Lie three and half- he did eat some. He said holding up the Chinese food container.

"I thought I heard voices." She said.

"Just talking to myself, a couple of reminders for tomorrow." Lie four. He said as he made his was to the kitchen to throw away the Chinese food. He kissed Adrianne on the forehead as he made his way back to the bedroom.

_**It's funny that you're callin' me tonight**_

_**And yes I dreamt of you too**_

_**Does he know your talkin' to me?**_

_**Will it start a fight?**_

_**No, I don't think she has a clue**_

Lily had on the typical "little black dress" and it was working perfectly on James. James pulled out the chair for Lily, he was always the perfect gentleman. James ordered them both a cocktail before looking over the menu once more.

"I feel like a steak." James said.

"And see here I always thought you felt like ham." Lily joked as she put down her menu, "This is really nice restaurant."

"Sirius suggested it, so if the food gets you sick blame him." The waiter walked up just as James finished his sentence and Lily couldn't hold back her laughter. James ordered his steak and Lily ordered a halibut.

"So how's work?" James as Lily as they ate their salads.

"Good, I finished my residency so now I'm a certified healer." Lily smiled.

"Cheers to that." James held up his glass to her and Lily blushed.

"I've missed you, James" Lily said after a sip of her cocktail.

"I've missed you too." He said putting down his fork, "I never wanted to break up." Lily's face fell.

_**Well, my girls in the next room**_

_**Sometimes I wish she was you**_

_**I guess we never really moved on**_

Lily stared deeply into James's eyes; emerald crashing into hazel. James missed those eyes, they held so much feeling.

"Neither did I." Lily said, "I was never really happy after that. I'm sorry but James I still love you."

"Lily I think it might be to late." James said.

"Do you love her?" Nobody said anything about Adrianne, why was she bringing her up again, "You never answered me before. I have to know; if you love her I'll walk out of those doors and never bother you again." James could see her walking through the doors to restaurant without a glance back and felt his heart cry. But does he love Adrianne? He knows he does love Adrianne but is it the same as the feeling he gets when he was with Lily. Everything was clear as crystal.

James slowly shook his head, "You're the only one I've ever loved in my life." Lily's eyes began to fill up with tears, "But we can't just pick up where we left off; stuff has happened since we broke up."

"I know but I don't want to loose you again." Lily said, taking James's hand.

Lily's flat door burst open, she and James clumsily stumbled into her apartment. James used one hand to push the door shut then pressed Lily against it. One hand caressed her cheek while the other worked on the zipper on the back of her dress. His mouth left hers, he pushed away the fabric of the strap to her dress then kissed the newly exposed skin on her shoulder and did the same to the other shoulder. He slid the straps down her arms until the dress puddled at her feet. Their breathing was rapid and unsteady. Lily pushed herself off the door and her mouth attacked James's, their tongues in a heated battle. She backed him to the couch then pushed him over it. She climbed onto the couch on top of him. She struggled with the buttons on his shirt in her hurriedness; she finally undid enough buttons to pull the shirt over his head then quickly set to work on his pants. Finally they laid on the couch in heated passionate kisses, wearing nothing but their underwear. James struggled in the small confines of the couch to flip Lily over so he was on top.

"Is there a bedroom?" James asked between kisses to the exposed flesh between Lily's breasts. She nodded, not able to catch her breath long enough to form words. James picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom.

The moment he laid her on the bed, he undid the clasp of her bra and tossing it over his shoulder. Just like he remembered, the sight of her bare breasts drove him close to the edge. He engulfed one in his mouth while his hand tended to the other.

"James." Lily moaned, he never found her voice sweeter then just then as she moaned out his name. Her hips bucked into his; he knew what she wanted. She lifted her hips as he slid down her panties before shedding his confining boxers. Her legs wrapped around his waist while he positioned himself at her entrance. He slid into her quickly; she felt just as she remembered, it was ecstasy. It was better then he fantasized and he knew he couldn't last very long but he wanted to bring her over the edge before he went. He thrusted in and out, quickening his pace as he felt her muscles tighten. It wasn't long before he was hearing the sweet sound of his name escaping her lips and he felt his release.

_**It's really good to hear your voice**_

_**Sayin my name**_

_**It sounds so sweet**_

_**Comin from the lips of an angel**_

_**Hearin those words**_

_**It makes me weak**_

James collapsed next to her, just wanting to catch his breath before he had to leave. His breathing became calm and collected, as much as he wished it never would. James threw the sheets aside but Lily grabbed his wrist.

"Please, don't go." Lily said, squatting behind him and resting her head on his shoulder; her fiery auburn hair seeped over his shoulder.

"I don't…" Lily kissed the nape of his neck, "Well; no, Lily I can't." James said moving away from her. Lily ran her hands over his shoulders, down his chest and pressing her breasts against his back.  
"Please." She said seductively in his ear. James felt her hard nipples against his back; temptation is the deadliest sin.

"I can't." He said, removing himself from her arms and getting to his feet. She watched him pull on his boxers. He rushed back over to her, bracing himself on his hands mere inches from her face, "I would stay if I could. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He kissed her quickly before rushing from her bedroom to gather the rest of his clothes.

James decided against apparting into his flat but instead to just outside the door. He quietly pushed the door open, the apartment was dark and James assumed that Adrianne was sleep but when he opened the bedroom door Adrianne sat up and flicked on the light on the bedside table next to her.

"Where have you been?" Adrianne asked and James froze, his hand still on the doorknob behind him.

"With the guys, remember I told you." James said timidly as he made his way to the closet. He tossed his shirt in along with his shoes. He made his way to his side of the bed and slipped out of his pants.

"Why are you home so late?" Adrianne asked without looking at him as he crawled into bed.

"Had a little to much to drink." James said before giving her a quick peck on the lips, "Good night." James turned his back to her and cuddled up into his sheets. Adrianne stared down at James with disappointment, she smelled no alcohol on his breath; she sighed, flicked off the light and snuggled into her pillow.

"I don't know what I was thinking." James groaned. He had gotten up early to go to Sirius's before Adrianne had gotten up; he had left her a little note to let her know. He was lying on his back on Sirius's couch while Sirius sat in an armchair.

"So what are you going to do?" Sirius asked, "You're not in that bad of a situation, mate; two beautiful women." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. James pulled the pillow out from under his head and threw it at Sirius.

"I have to break up with Adrianne but I feel so bad. I cheated on her." James whined, he pushed himself off the coach and to his feet.

"Everything will be fine. You'll have the women of your dreams." Sirius said, adding a comforting hand to his friend's shoulder, "Just don't tell her you cheated because then it wont go over so well; trust me." James snorted and shoved his best friend aside.

"Let's get to work."

James did his best to avoid Adrianne when he got to work and he did well, busying himself with interoffice memos and personally going to other floors to deliver his paperwork. After an errand that should have taken him only a few minutes but actually took fifteen, James arrived back to his cubicle to find a letter on his desk and Sirius's scribble on the outside.

_She didn't want to get you in trouble, so she sent it to me._

James flipped the parchment over and broke the seal.

_I thought it would be better to send this to Sirius first, so that way I took no chances. How are you? I miss you. I didn't go to work today; I sat at home and thought about you since I've woken up. Please come over today, I don't think I could go the whole day without seeing you. Just apparate in. _

_Lots of Love. Your dearest Lily._

James reread the letter three times. He glanced at the clock on his desk, four thirty, he still had a half-hour.

"Incoming." Sirius rang as he walked passed his cubicle. James stared at the back of his head for a moment before peeking out of his cubicle; Adrianne was heading his way with her purse under her arm. James ducked back in his cubicle, piling as many papers and folders onto his desk- he even pulled out a couple of empty folders from the trash.

"James, honey." Adrianne said as she stood in his doorway with one hand on her hip.

"Hey babe." James said getting up to kiss her on her cheek and resting one hand on her hip, "Going home?"

"Yeah, I'm getting off early." She said, "Will you be home on time?" James glanced over his shoulder to the pile he created on his desk.

"I have a lot of work. I don't think I'll be home until late." James said, "Sorry." He added with a kiss to the cheek.

"Oh, then I'll see you when you get home." She said and kissed _him_ on the lips. James watched her hips sway as she walked away between the cubicles; he second-guessed his decision for a moment but once she disappeared, Lily popped in his mind. Four thirty-five; James slumped into his chair and cleaned away the pile he created and stuffed Lily's letter in his back pocket. James stood up and peered over the wall that joined Sirius and his own cubicle.

"Hey, I'm going to head out." James told him.

"Skipping out early I see." Sirius propped his feet on his desk, "Where you off to mate?" He asked in a smart-ass tone. James gave him a dirty look and a wave goodbye before disappearing. James hurried threw the ministry the best he could with out looking suspicious. James did as he was told, apparating into her flat and was rewarded with his Lily sitting on the back of her couch wearing only a long sweater, reveling her long legs.

_**And I**_

_**Never want to say goodbye**_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**_

A loud pop startled Sirius and he clumsily got to his feet as he rolled off his couch. Adrianne stood in the middle of his living, her hair was done in beautiful curls, her perfume floated across the room and she wore a beautiful sapphire blue dress.

"Adrianne, is everything okay?" Sirius asked slowly. He never really liked Adrianne, it was probably because he liked his friend to be with Lily, and he also her found her damn near useless around the auror offices.

"James hasn't come home yet." Adrianne asked, Sirius glanced at the clock on the oven behind Adrianne, it was nine o'clock, "He said he was working late."

"Then he's working late." Sirius said but Adrianne didn't leave, "If he stops by, I'll let him know your worried and waiting, okay?" She nodded.

"Thanks." She murmured before apparating out. Sirius sighed, he hated to do this.

Sirius apparated into Lily's apartment, slightly weary, he wasn't sure what he would apparate in on but luckily he heard no noise or saw no nudity he didn't want to. Sirius politely knocked on the bedroom door and James answered with sheet wrapped around his waist.

"Sirius." James said.

"Sirius is here?" Lily's voice sounded. Sirius poked his head into the room.

"Hey Lils." He said, "Adrianne is looking for you." Sirius told James.

"Shit. Thanks mate." James said.

"No problem." Sirius said then apparated out with a "You owe me" before.

"I have to go." James told Lily.

"James." She said; when she said his name it made it very hard for him to leave, it sounded so heavenly.

"I have to." He said as he pulled his shirt over his head the bent down to pull on his shoes. He turned to kiss him but she pulled away.

"Don't come back her, unless you break it off with her." Lily said, "I don't want her to get hurt and I don't want to be the other women." James put a hand to the back of her head and kissed her.

"I will, I promise." He said.

_**It's really good to hear your voice**_

_**Sayin' my name it sounds so sweet**_

_**Comin' from the lips of an angel**_

_**Hearin' those words**_

_**It makes me weak**_

James was weary about opening the door to his flat, for all he knew a plate could be waiting just to be broken against his head. He took a deep breath, mustered up his Gryffindor courage and opened the door. The apartment was light in only candle light from the hundreds of candles that covered the living room. A table for two with two tall candles in the middle and a cold dinner. Adrianne sat at the table with her head resting in her hand, she hadn't noticed him open the door yet.

"Honey, I'm home." James said bounding into the room. Adrianne looked up at him but didn't look any happier to see him, "Sorry I'm so late." He did his best to kiss her on the cheek, "What's all this for?" James asked as he dropped his jacket onto the couch. Adrianne snorted.

"So I guess you did forget." She said, "It's for our anniversary." James felt his heart plummet, he had completely forgotten.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." James said getting to knees and kissing her hands.

"Where were you?" She asked with empty eyes.

"At work."

"No you weren't." She said duly and James got to his feet, "Why did you do it? I thought we were happy." James sat on the chair across the table from her.

"It was all a pretense. I never stopped loving her." James said quietly.

"Its her." Adrianne screeched, "Lily Evans, your ex." James nodded guiltily. The sat in silence for a moment, "So I guess we're over." James nodded.

"I didn't want it to end like this. I'm sorry." Adrianne shrugged and got to her feet.

"I'll get my stuff." Adrianne said.

"No, take your time." James said, "You can stay here tonight, I'll go somewhere for tonight and tomorrow." James looked deeply into her eyes for the last time, "I'm sorry. Goodbye, Adrianne."

_**And I**_

_**Never want to say goodbye**_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**_

Lily was still up when James returned to her flat. He quietly pushed her bedroom door open, dragging his feet.

"Oh James. You did it huh?" She asked putting down her book.

"Yeah." He said falling onto the bed. Lily rolled over and slung a leg over his. He ran his hand ran through her hair, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said into his chest, "I'm not going to lose you ever again." James held her tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere." He kissed the top of her head.

_**Never want to say goodbye**_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**_

**A/N: Please Review. And to those few loyal oneshot readers of mine, I hope this held up to the standards of the others. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
